Papercut
by Songstone
Summary: Lee knows that Gaara isn't used to pain, or seeing his own blood. So when the Kazekage is faced with a wound that bleeds...well...LeeGaa.


**Papercut **

**Songstone: Well, I got kicked out of my old account so I have to post here. I didn't get that many for this story, but I hope you guys enjoy it better the second time around. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

"Uwwwaaahhh! Lee! Lee, help! Help!"

Lee reacted immediately to his name being called. He dropped all of the paperwork he had been sorting, a move that he would regret later, and turned quickly on his heel, making a mad dash toward Gaara's office, where the noise had originated. He swung the door open heavily, causing it to go flying into the opposing wall. It left a dent, but at the moment, all Lee was focused on was getting to his lover and seeing what was the matter.

Lee found the Kazekage slumped over his desk, his face was covered by his left arm, while the other one was draped over the desk. The younger man was in a panic, his whole body shaking visibly. He was still screaming, though it had died down once he had registered that Lee had entered his office. He didn't glance up, but he was motioning for Lee to come toward him.

"Gaara-san! What is wrong?" Lee speedily raced around the Kazekage's desk and turned the redheaded male around in his chair. He knelt in front of his superior and placed both hands on either side of the chair, keeping the Kazekage in place while he tried to figure out what was happening to the usually calm and stoic village leader. He checked him over a few times with just his eyes, seeing nothing out of the ordinary, but when Gaara peeked between his fingers to stare down at him, he knew that he was missing something. "What is it? Are you in pain?"

Gaara nodded his head slowly, locks of red dropping in front of his eyes, and then he quickly covered both of his eyes again with his fingers. "I'm bleeding!" He announced suddenly, which sent Lee into a serious, overprotective state. He knew how Gaara acted around blood, and how seeing his own blood could almost drive him mad. He had placed one hand on the Kazekage's knee before he could stop himself, and was trying to look for any signs of injury on the younger male.

"Where are you hurt?" He asked, keeping his voice calm and steady for the younger man's sake. He was just about to pull up the Kage's robes to check the shuddering boy's legs, when a hand was suddenly thrust in front of his face. He gazed up at Gaara's face, searching as best as he could for any explaination as to why he was showing him his hand. He was about to ask the man himself, but then stopped when he saw a thin trail of blood dripping from Gaara's right index finger. He quickly grabbed his boyfriend's wrist and pulled his hand closer to examine the wound. His round, black eyes widened for a second, and then he gazed up at the frantic Kazekage. "Is this where you are bleeding from?" He asked calmly, pointing toward the redhead's hand.

Gaara peeked through his fingers again and saw what Lee was indicating. He screwed his eyes shut and nodded quickly, his fingers once again slapping themselves over his aqua colored eyes, shielding them from the drops of crimson falling from his finger. "Yes! Yes, now make it stop!" He cried in a panic, shoving his hand even closer to Lee's face, showing the older Jounin exactly how frightened he was.

Lee held his hand steady as he examined the wound. It was a long, thin line that was sliced cleanly along the side of Gaara's finger. A small amount of blood was falling from the open cut, which had been what was making Gaara act so strangely. Gently, Lee swiped the blood away from Gaara's hand with his own finger, wiping it clean on against his pants and then making sure that all of the blood was gone. He smiled slightly and then patted the other boy's knee. "Gaara-san, it is all right now. All the blood is gone. It was just a papercut." His grinned widened slightly when the younger male opened his fingers so that he could look through them.

"Is all the blood gone?" He asked, just to be sure.When Lee had nodded his head, the redhead took his chance and lowered his hand from his face. He pulled his right hand back and examined it carefully. He let out a heavy sigh and relaxed in his chair. "Thank you, Lee." He muttered, closing his dark-rimmed eyes in a moment of peace. Lee giggled a bit to himself, but it was quickly picked up by the Kazekage's sensitive ears and suddenly twin aqua orbs were staring down at him. "What's so funny?" Gaara demanded, his voice once again slow and passive. He waited while Lee tried to restrain himself from laughing.

"Gomen, Gaara-san . . . but I thought it was funny." He snickered a bit, but caught himself, masking his amusement with a neutral face. "You were so frightened . . . I thought that you had been attacked, yet I come only to find that it was a papercut that was making you scream so horribly." His neutural mask slipped and he grinned wide, holding back another chuckle. He quickly waved his hands in front of his face when Gaara's eyes narrowed at him. "Gomen . . . gomen, Gaara-san . . ." He mumbled while he tried to gather himself up.

The Kazekage, somehow, was not as amused as Lee was. He glared down at his lover icily, and Lee felt his stare even though he had shut his eyes to try to calm himself. "You think it's funny that I nearly had a mental breakdown?" He inquired, and the question made Lee stop laughing. The Jounin grabbed Gaara's wrist and pulled it toward his face as to examine the cut, which was nothing more than a small red line, now. He smiled and laced his fingers with Gaara's.

"You were not going to have a mental breakdown. You just got frightened, is all." Gaara was about to protest to Lee's statement, but stopped when he saw Lee's lips gently press against his wounded finger. The gesture was so tender, that Gaara barely felt anything and probably wouldn't have noticed it if he hadn't been watching the ebony-haired boy. Lee looked up and, noticing that he was being wathced, smiled warmly up at his boyfriend. "Does it feel better now, Gaara-san?" He inquired when he saw the confused look that had crossed the Kazekage's face.

"Is it supposed to feel better?" Gaara asked, his expression showing his innocence in such a field of affection. When Lee nodded shortly, Gaara's confused look increased and if he had any eyebrows, one would have surely raised itself upward. He sighed, possibly giving up hope of ever understanding such basic signs of affection, and shook his head down at Lee. "No. That didn't help. It still stings."

Lee seemed dissapointed at hearing that. He looked back down at Gaara's hand, which he still held in his own, and then a smile played his lips once again. He untangled his hand from Gaara's and then took the younger boy's index finger, pressing his lips once again to the soft, pale white skin that had been slashed open. He heard Gaara about to protest from somewhere above him, but then quickly took his chance and used his tongue to lick the wound clean. Gaara stopped talking and Lee felt the redhead's hand shiver slightly. He grinned a bit, and then enclosed his mouth around the Kazekage's finger, using his tongue to trail the small red line that still held traces of the metalic liquid. He gently sucked on Gaara's finger, making sure that he had gotten all of the blood from the cut and then pulled back, licking his own lips and then smiling when he saw that he had made Gaara blush.

"Are you all right, Gaara-san?" Lee asked, smiling playfully up at his lover, who's pale white cheeks had taken on a pinkish hue. The Kazekage cleared his throat at Lee's question and pulled his hand away from the Jounin to examine it on his own. He rubbed his thumb to his index finger, feeling the saliva that had been left behind after Lee had pulled away, and then shook his head once. His face was once again composed and he was in complete conrol of himself. He stared back down at Lee and then his lips twitched upward in a smile that he saved strictly for his boyfriend. The Kazekage leaned forward in his chair and cautiously pushed his lips to Lee's, who eagerly kissed him back.

Lee smiled against his lover's lips as he eased himself up from the floor to move into a more comfortable position. "So, how does your cut feel now, Gaara-san?" He asked, knowing the answer that was coming.

Gaara rose quickly from his seat to allow Lee to take his place. Once the Jounin was seated, Gaara moved his own body and stradled his boyfriend as the said man began to move his kisses lower to suck and nibble on the redhead's neck. Lee's hands on his hips began to guide him in a secret movement that they shared together in private. Gaara's breath froze in his throat when their hips ground together roughly, and he let a moan escape him before he calmed himself enough to answer Lee's question.

"My cut?" Gaara asked, letting his head bob backward a bit to grant Lee more access to the sensitive area that he was biting. The redhead smiled as a strong wave of ecstacy began to travel up and down his spine. He shivered slightly. "My cut feels better already."

Songstone: Please tell me what you think, guys. I hope that you liked it better this time.


End file.
